Jamie All Over
by scorching roses
Summary: Lash tells Magenta a story...Songfic to Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade. I do not own characters or song!


**AN: Ehh..It was stuck in my head. ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Jamie All Over**

**Lash POV**

**"I had a dream last night**

**We drove out to see Las Vegas**

**We lost ourselves in the bright lights**

**I wish you could have seen us"**

"I really can't wait for summer. I can't believe my parents are actually letting us go on a road trip together." Magenta said to me as we sat on the roof of her house.

"Well it's not like they don't know we're having sex." I smirked.

"LASH!" she giggled and smacked my shoulder playfully. She sat in between my legs facing me with her legs around my waist.

"You act like it's not true." I smiled and pressed my forehead to her's, kissing her lips softly. "Either way we _have_ been dating since your junior year. And graduation is just around the corner."

"True, but still it's not like it's a group thing. It's just you and me for the summer. Possibly longer since we're not going to college until next year." she said while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Also true. But I've proved myself responsible and you've done the same. And I think you're parents are just accepting that they're wittle girl is gwowing up!" I laughed and pinched her cheek for added effect.

"Stop it!" she laughed and swatted my hand away.

"Anyway I had a dream about our road trip." I smiled.

"Really now?" she raised a brow.

"Yes. Really. We went to Las Vegas. And we were amazed as to how many lights there were." I said.

"Show me." she closed her eyes and scooted closer to me, but I made us lie down by leaning back and pulling on top of me. She moved so she was against my side and placed her head on my chest, I started running my fingers through her jet black hair and closed my eyes and focused on the power that had developed last year.

**"Begging for change to get home**

**Or at least San Francisco**

**Let's put a ten on the high card**

**And spend a summer on the West Coast"**

_"Okay so we're almost out of money Lash." Magenta said as she checked how much was left online._

_"No we're not. Remember? My parents pretty much had a fortune in savings that was left to me and Matt. Let's take what we need and leave the rest." I suggested._

_"Well we would need a lot if we wanted to do a cross country road trip." she said biting her lip in thought._

_"I say we spend this summer on the West Coast and save up to see the rest next year." I said, standing behind her and wrapping my arms around her shoulder._

_"You my dear boyfriend, are a genius." she smiled as she turned and kissed my cheek._

_"So I've been told." I said before kissing the top of her head and heading to shower, asking her if she wanted to join._

**"Down and to the left**

**(Here's the map and the pen; the place you pointed at)**

**Be California's best**

**(All I ask, all I ask)"**

_"Where to love?" I asked as I was driving on the highway to Long Beach, California. _

_She held a pen in her hand, circling places she most wanted to go to._

_"Well we're going to Long Beach right now. So I'm saying we go here." She held up the map up so I could see. I took a quick glance._

_"Down and to the left then." I smiled as she turned up the radio and sang along to Mayday Parade. _

**"And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming**

**When all I ever wanted was to**

**Dream another sunset with you"**

It was all so real. The dream wasn't over but I wish that it was reality instead. Maybe it's just telling me what would happen.

**"If I roll over when it's over**

**I'll take this Cali sunrise with me**

**And wake up with the fondest memories"**

I remember waking up and not wanting to. It was so real that I could've sworn it actually happened. I remembered clearly the sunrise, every night spent with my on earth angel, the beach, and the laughs. It was like reliving memories.

**"We made love by the ocean**

**As the waves crashed around you**

**Sunsets never were so bright**

**And the skies never so blue"**

_We woke up on the beach alone. The night prior was amazing and we stayed on the beach all day. It was beautiful. I didn't think it was possible for the sky to be so blue. As the sun was setting, we sat and watched before we had to leave. She was in between my legs with her back against my chest and my chin resting on top of her head._

**"You opened up into my arms**

**And we laughed as I held you**

**I'll never go back to Georgia**

**Not at least till I have to"**

_"I don't want to leave." I said as I picked her up and spun her in the middle of a small clearing in the forest in Portland, Oregon._

_"We don't have to." she laughed as she spun in circles around me, her hair flowing like the deep purple dress she was wearing._

_"So you would move here?" I asked. She stopped and pulled me down for a kiss. _

_"Honey, I would follow you anywhere." she smiled.

* * *

_

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


End file.
